


Maestro Springtrap

by RutyCoronel



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: M/M, Yaoi, goldentrap, springden
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RutyCoronel/pseuds/RutyCoronel
Summary: Springtrap, profesor de Matemáticas de la preparatoria, tiene una relación amorosa con uno de sus alumnos. Pero no es todo, tendrán muchos problemas que deberán aprender a enfrentar juntos, además se revela un secreto que se ha mantenido oculto por años en la familia de Golden.
Relationships: Freddy Fazbear - Relationship, Golden - Relationship, Springtrap - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**1\. Tarde**

Me encontraba corriendo por la calle hasta donde mis piernas me permitían, estaba por llegar tarde a la escuela y no quería llevarme una anotación de nuevo, mucho menos una sanción. No era la primera vez que sucedía esto. Al llegar fui directo a mi salón sin importarme nada, algunos de mis amigos me saludaron, pero no hice caso.

Solo fui directo a mi salón, no quería encontrarme con el profesor de matemáticas Springtrap. Por suerte no fue así, por otro lado, a primera hora tenía clase con él. Estaba molesto con él, siempre terminaba siendo regañado por su culpa.

El timbre sonó, los otros compañeros entraron al salón y poco tiempo después llego el maestro. Solté un suspiro, su mirada se clavó en mí, aparte la mirada y vi hacia la ventana. Apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano, mientras mi codo estaba apoyado sobre mi pupitre.

La clase comenzó, no preste mucha atención tampoco me interesaba y tal vez era por eso que terminaba din entender la clase de matemáticas. Mientras el profesor había salido un momento a quien sabe dónde había dejado algunos ejercicios. Vi mis apuntes una y otra vez sin lograr comprender absolutamente nada. Miré a todo el salón buscando a alguien a quien poder pedirle ayuda, no me relacionaba con casi nadie y a quienes conocía bien estaban con otras personas, maldita timidez, si no fuese por esa extraña timidez me hubiese acercado a ellos. 

Leí y releí una parte de mis apuntes, utilizando de ejemplo el ejercicio en la pizarra, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, pero echando a perder se aprende ¿no? Además, no quería que me llamasen la atención por no completar la actividad y mucho menos perder puntos. Terminé los ejercicios, o casi, algunos estaban a medias, golpeé mi frente contra el pupitre varias veces hasta que un compañero se acercó a mí, estaba profundamente agradecido, me ayudó a terminar los ejercicios que me faltaban, nos llevamos bastante bien por lo que se quedó junto a mí.

Hasta que el profesor entro, pidió disculpas por la demora y siguió dando la clase, los minutos parecían horas, ya quería que sonara el maldito timbre. Las cosas pasaron de ser divertidas a ser totalmente aburridas, volví a golpear mi frente contra el pupitre refunfuñando, llamé la atención de varios incluso del profesor. Trágame tierra... Y cuando por fin había sonado el timbre el profesor habló antes de que los todos saliéramos.

\- Por favor entreguen sus cuadernos antes de salir...

Yo fui el último en ir a entregar mi cuaderno, cuando estaba por salir el profesor me llamó, me quedé estático unos momentos y salí corriendo, sabiendo perfectamente que el saldría tras de mí de todos modos. Llegué a la cafetería y me reuní con mi mejor amigo y mi primo.

\- Hola Golden... -me saludo Bonnie

\- Hola chicos... -les dije

\- Hola... -hablo Toy Freddy, mi primo

\- Dime... que pasó con el profesor -hablo Bonnie

\- Cállate... -hice una pausa- termine regañado por su culpa... -bufe

\- Hablando del rey de Roma -Toy Freddy señaló con la mirada hacia un costado

Ahí estaba él y se dirigía hacia donde estábamos.

\- Chicos... deséenme suerte... -salí rápidamente de ahí, llegué a escuchar un "suerte" de parte de ambos

Fui a la biblioteca donde entre en silencio, más calmado fui a donde estaban los libreros más alejados de donde estaban algunos alumnos, tome un libro y me senté en el suelo, lo vi cerca, creo que me vio, pero no se acercó lo vi irse y suspiré aliviado. 

El timbre sonó y salí de prisa, no quería encontrarlo de vuelta; no me fije y choque con alguien, por su uniforme era un profesor "lo siento" murmuré sin verlo, levanté la mirada y vi que era Springtrap, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Lindo fue lo que pensé y de inmediato sacudí la cabeza en un intento de olvidar eso.

Él pareció intuir en lo que estaba pensando porque lo escuche reír, iba a alejarme, pero me tomó del brazo llevándome con él. Al parecer al salón de profesores, genial, estaba del otro lado de la escuela y estaba bastante lejos de mi salón de clases.

\- ¡Oye! Déjame, tengo clase, voy a llegar tarde, es día de examen 

\- No te preocupes, me encargaré de eso -fruncí el ceño confundido-.

Ambos entramos al salón, el cual estaba vacío, todos los profesores estaban dando clases. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido-

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -le pregunté, creo que soné un poco frío-. 

Lo único que pasó después fue que me abrazo, aunque no le correspondí.

\- Lo siento mucho, no sé porque estas enojado conmigo, pero juro que no fue mi intención -oí su disculpa y fue cuando me sentí mal, porque él no había hecho nada malo, y yo lo había estado evitando por algo que sucedió en el pasado. Correspondí a su abrazo y le di un beso en la mejilla.

\- Lo siento -fue lo que alcance a decirle, pues nos separamos rápido cuando alguien entró al salón.

Para mantener las apariencias, o eso creo, se dirigió hacia a la en donde estaban sus cosas tomando un trozo de papel apuntando algo en él.

\- Dáselo a tu profesora -me dio la nota, yo asentí varias veces y salí de ahí-.

Me dirigí rápido a mi salón de clases, debí haberme quedado en el salón cuando sonó el timbre fue lo que pensé.

La profesora de química era bastante estricta, lo más seguro es que me iba a dar un buen sermón por llegar tarde a su clase. Y estaba en lo correcto, bastante desanimado y un poco molesto le entregué la nota que me había dado Springtrap, a lo que ella simplemente agradeció y repasamos algunos temas antes del examen.

Miré mi examen cuando me fue entregado, no lograba comprender casi nada. Me quedé mirando mi examen todavía en blanco durante unos pocos minutos, que parecieron horas. Luego mire mis fichas, las cuales hicimos para utilizarlas durante las clases y exámenes, complete mi examen según comprendí, el en primer semestre me fue bien, pero se volvió mas complicado en el segundo semestre.

¿Por qué rayos tenemos que estudiar estas cosas? Pensé mientras me derrumbaba en mi silla, pero rápidamente me reincorporé y entregué mi examen bastante nervioso.

\- Fazbear, vaya a la sala de profesores y espere allí

¿Qué? Genial, lo que me faltaba, esto no puede ser peor ¿o sí? Me dirigí en silencio, tuve que quedarme a esperar afuera porque llavearon el salón.

Esperé, esperé y esperé, pero nadie llegaba. Me quedé sentado afuera del salón un buen rato ¿Cuánto había pasado ya? No tenia idea, solo sabía que en estos momentos me encontraba en el suelo hecho bolita refunfuñando molesto.

Varios profesores pasaron, pero fue ignorado por todos. Hasta que llegó la directora.

\- ¿Qué hace ahí joven Fazbear? -me preguntó amable, me levanté del suelo rápido y le dije que una profesora me había mandado a la sala de profesores, pero que nadie llegaba. Ella muy amable abrió la puerta para que yo pudiese esperar allí y no en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué clase de castigo injustificado es este? -me quejé mientras veía la lluvia a través de la ventana, genial.

\- ¿castigo injustificado dices?

\- Puta vida -dije por impulso

\- Esa boca, joven

\- Si solo vas a molestarme no estoy de humor

\- Sí, ya lo noté -dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa y se sentaba a mi lado- lamento la demora, la clase se alargó más de lo que esperaba debido a los exámenes

\- Sí, ya lo noté -dije repitiendo sus palabras, él sonrió mientras sacaba algunos libros y entre ellos estaba mi cuaderno de matemática. Solté un suspiro, esta sería una tarde aburrida.

┈┈┈⋆┈┈⊰✩⊱┈┈⋆┈┈┈

\- Sería más fácil entender si explicaras así en clases también -dijo el rubio a su pareja cuando salían de la preparatoria- también más divertido, eso creo

\- ¿Estás diciendo que mis clases son aburridas? -decía fingiendo molestia el peliocre-.

El rubio hacía un gesto pensativo.

\- Sí, así es -dijo el rubio y se alejaba un poco del peliocre, este lo tomaba del brazo para evitar que se siguiera alejando y aprovechado que no había nadie cerca se besaban.

Eso sin notar que eran observados desde lejos.


	2. 2. Libro

Llegué a casa, en realidad un departamento en el que vivía con mi hermano hacía ya un tiempo, deje mi mochila con mis cosas junto al sofá y me derrumbé allí refunfuñando molesto.

De camino a casa discutí con Springtrap, nada nuevo, nada nuevo. Me coloque bien cuando escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse.

– Hola Golden... –me saludo mi hermano mayor, Freddy

Me senté en el sofá y el junto a mi.

– Hola... –dije sin mucho ánimo

– ¿Qué te pasa? –me preguntó, yo lo mire mal– Adivino, discutiste con tu novio

– Si ya sabes para qué preguntas –lo oí suspirar– Iré a hacer tarea –me dirigí a mi habitación y me encerré allí, no tenia ánimos en esos momentos–.

– Pero ¿y...? –señalo a donde habia dejado mi mochila– ¿tus cosas?

Revisé mi celular y tenia unos cuantos, muchos, mensajes de Springtrap. Solté un suspiro dejando el celular sobre el escritorio, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, como por ejemplo, encontrar mi libro de Literatura el cual perdí hace casi una semana y que tengo que entregar mañana.

Busque entre mis cuadernos, pero no hallé nada, estaba comenzando a desesperarme. Comencé a sacar todos los libros y cuadernos que tenía, incluso de los años anteriores, lo ordené por filas, estaban los del primer año, los del segundo y los del tercero. Estaban mis libros de Literatura del primero y segundo, pero nada del tercero.

Piensa, piensa ¿Dónde fue la última vez que viste tu libro? Lo último fue en casa de Springtrap, si, luego lo puse en mi mochila, pero ¿Por qué rayos no aparece?

Cómo todo adulto maduro que ya soy me lancé a mi cama fingiendo llorar debido a la frustración que sentía. Solté un suspiro calmándome, me levanté y tomé mi celular revisando todos los mensajes que tenía de Springtrap, decidí contestarle.

**Honey Spring**

Creo que estoy soñando ;v;

Fruncí el ceño, no le conteste en el momento porque no estaba seguro sobre que decirle.

**Cariño mío.**

No estés jugando, no estoy de humor.

  
**Honey Spring.**

Yo se que te animará 7u7

Golpeé mi frente con la palma de mi mano y solté un suspiro frustrado, mi celular volvió a sonar y dudoso revise el mensaje.

**Honey Spring.**

¿Recuerdas qué dijiste que se te perdió tu libro?

**Cariño mío.**

Sí ¿por qué?

  
**Honey Spring.**

Lo encontré :)

**Cariño mío.**

aHHHH- 

¿Dónde rayos estaba?

Llevo una semana buscándolo

¡Porque no me dijiste antes!

  
**Honey Spring.**

Estaba revisando algunos exámenes y lo encontré

Seguro lo olvidaste la última vez que viniste en casa y nosotros–

**Cariño mío.**

nO-

No es necesario que me recuerdes que paso

  
Sentí mis mejillas arder en esos momentos y fue inevitable que la imagen de Springtrap no apareciese en mi mente, sacudí mi cabeza en un intento fallido de apartarla.

**Honey Spring.**

¿Pasaras por tu libro?

Dudoso le dije que si, deje mi celular en el cargador mientras me disponía a guardar mis libros de los años anteriores y dejaba en orden los de este año. Y ya que mi hermano estaba estudiando para su examen de la universidad fui por mi mochila y guarde todos lo que necesitaría mañana en la preparatoria, solo por si acaso.

Cuando tuve todo listo avise a mi hermano que iba a salir, a lo que el me preguntó donde iría, pero opte por no responderle, aunque el ya sabría.

Salí del edificio y le dije que ya estaba de camino, el me respondió un _“okay amor”_ , sentí mis mejillas arder nuevamente, no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar ese tipo de apodos.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

Solté un suspiro antes de tocar el timbre, de un momento a otro me invadió la inseguridad. ¿Por qué ahora? Espere pacientemente, no se porque no usaba las llaves que me había dado, aunque creo que están en mi casa.

Cuándo salió me acerque con la intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, pero se alejó, cosa que me molestó un poco, aunque entendí el porque cuando me dejó pasar.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

Los celos del menor eran evidentes al ver a la chica a la cual claramente no conocía, el mayor sonrió al notarlo, el menor disimuló de inmediato.

– Hola –le saludo la chica con una falsa sonrisa amistosa, el menor miró a otro lado, indiferente.

El mayor lo codeó sutil.

– Hola –dijo frío y sin mirarle, el mayor soltó un suspiro– ¿Dónde está mi libro? –preguntó al mayor sin mirarlo–.

– En mi habitación, sobre el escritorio, ya sabes dónde está –dijo un poco frío, el menor un poco resentido hizo un puchero, pero lo merecía.

Él mayor se acercó a la chica y continuaron con lo que estaban haciendo, revisando un par de planillas. Él menor fue directamente a buscar su libro e irse nuevamente.

Él menor entro a la habitación y directamente se acercó a tomar su libro, antes de irse vio una fotografía caer, tomó la fotografía y se quedó viéndola un rato, recordando aquella vez que tomaron la foto en una excursión que organizó su preparatoria el año anterior.

_• ────── ✾ ────── •_

_– Qué pesado eres, solo toma la foto por favor Puppet –dijo el menor con fingida molestia–_

_– ¡Dejen de discutir! –dijo la chica un poco molesta, el mayor le había pedido que tomara la foto, sin embargo, se la pasaban discutiendo por tonterías en lo que ella trataba de tomar la fotografía–._

_– De acuerdo, lo siento –abrazó al menor por los hombros y la chica por fin pudo tomar la fotografía–._

_Después de hacerlo, miró hacía el cielo levantando los brazos y gritando “¡Por fin!”._

_La pareja río por aquello y se dieron un pequeño beso antes de volver con el grupo._

_• ────── ✾ ────── •_

Soltó un suspiro antes de dejar la foto donde estaba, iba a salir, pero vio a aquella chica y al peliocre bastante amistosos, escena que lo llenó de celos.

Un poco molesto se quedó en la habitación un rato mientras estudiaba, saldría cuando esa chica se fuera.

Unos minutos pasaron y vio al mayor entrar la habitación, no le cuestionó nada pues era su casa y podía hacer lo que se le diese la gana.

– Golden ¿por qué no vas a la sala? –le dijo mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba por la espalda–.

– No quería molestarte a tí y a esa chica – _zorra_ –.

Dijo un poco molesto, era notorio los celos que sentía.

– Pequeño celoso –murmuró el mayor bastante bajo, pero al estar tan cerca el menor logró escucharlo–.

El menor lo miró e iba a refutarle, pero no pudo hacerlo ya que el mayor lo besó. Beso que no quiso corresponder, pero lo hizo.

Se separaron a los pocos segundos, el mayor sonrió acariciando las mejillas de su novio.

– Vamos a la sala –dijo el mayor, el menor con fingida molestia accedió–.

• ────── ✾ ────── •

El menor golpeó con molestia a su novio, el otro se quejó sobando su brazo sin dejar de reírse.

– Ya, perdóname amor –el menor todo ruborizado bufó, el otro ya con seriedad le habló– Ya, pero hablando en serio, no hagas eso

– ¿Hacer qué? –se cruzó de brazos mirando a otro lado, el otro le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente–.

– Quedarte sin comer, no lo hagas, lo digo porque me preocupo, la última vez–

– No tienes que recordarmelo –el mayor lo abrazó– Pero no prometo nada

• ────── ✾ ────── •


End file.
